Hollowed Out Strawberry
by Thegh0stn01sees
Summary: Summary Inside. Arrancar!Ichigo and Yaoi as a warning before you click! Rated M just in case.
1. Plucking The Strawberry

_**Hollowed Out Strawberry**_

**Author: **TheGh0stn01sees

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or it's character's, that title respectfully belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Pairing(s):**Grimm/Ichi, Uqui/Hime, One-sided Aiz/Ichi, and (as a totally random crack pairing ) Halibel/Rukia.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi(manXman), M-preg, yuri ( girlXgirl ), and Arrancar!Ichigo.

**Summary: **Ichigo is kidnapped by Aizen, and is turned into an Arrancar!

After his transformation, not only does he lose his memories, but Grimmjow wants something from him. And it's not a Fight!

**Author's Note: **I may, depending on whether or not my Scanner decides to work, post illustrations and drawings of how My version of Arrancar!Ichigo looks.

**Chapter 1: **Plucking the Strawberry

**Ichigo's POV**

It had been a quiet day for me, which was strange. Usually I at least got harassed for my orange hair color. But nothing exciting really happened. There weren't even any hollows out today, which means I wouldn't have to Take Kon out of my school bag any time soon. Currently I was walking home from school. The house finally came to view, and I was still lost in thought.

I was thinking about a lot of things, mostly how quickly my life had been turned upside-down by just the chance encounter I had with Rukia when I first met her. I also thought about my hollow and how Shinji and the others had helped me learn how to control him.

The house Steadily got bigger in my plane of view as I neared it. Just a few houses away. Still I thought about how Grimmjow had suddenly showed up again and just as suddenly retreated back to Hueco Mundo. The Espada had Not taken or killed anybody, so why did they show up and suddenly retreat like that?

It was all confusing, and hard for me to understand. But life goes on I guess.

Tomorrow I'm going to have to go see Shinji and the other Vaizards again. My training is far from over and I was only taking a break to allow my injuries from the brief fight with Grimmjow to heal. I learned during my break that Orihime had gone to the soul society to train so my injuries would have to heal the normal way.

Tomorrow...I was definitely going to have to work harder In my training.

I was just a few steps from my front door now. I looked up at the door as my hand came up to grasp the door handle.

And suddenly everything went dark. I didn't have any time to react or to scream for help. My last thought was how I noticed that my bag had been dropped and that Kon was still in there.

Then I was out. Like a light.

I kept my eyes closed as that black, heavy, and empty feeling of being unconscious left me. The first thing I noticed but hadn't expected was that it felt warm, where ever I was. The second thing I noticed was that my arms were bound above my head. And the last thing I noticed before opening my eyes was that I could hear something that faintly reminded me of the sound of spirit energy.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The bright white color of the room made me wince inwardly but, I quickly adjusted to it. I seemed to be laying on something soft and resembling a bed, the difference was that there were hard metal cuffs on the bed that held my arms- and my legs- in place firmly on the bed.

There seemed to be nobody besides me in the room, but there was a large window on the far wall opposite of me. The only other furniture in the room was a throne-like chair, set in the middle of the room. The room was probably smaller that it seemed.

After looking around the room I decided to see if I could get my arms and legs free from the bed.

But the more I struggled the tighter they seemed to get. A few minutes of that and I gave up on trying to get out. I was just feeling so tired of everything to try any longer. Maybe I could try again later. My head turned quickly to the sound of somebody walking into the room.

I hadn't noticed a door in the room at all, so the sound really caught me off guard. The person who walked in, I recognized to be Sosuke Aizen.

" Finally awake I see, Kurosaki-kun?"

I tried to respond, only to find my throat was too dry to make a sound.

" Can't speak?" He smirked at me a little, " Thats to be expected, you've been asleep for a long time and haven't had anything to drink since you got here."

I glared at him, but wondered how long I had been there. As if reading my thoughts he had told me I'd been asleep there for almost three days. He called some arrancar in and took a glass of water off of a tray that the arrancar had and told her to leave. He told me to drink as he tilted my head upwards and placed the rim of the glass to my dry lips. Aizen was careful not to spill any or to make me choke on the water.

When I finished he placed the glass on the window sill. "Why did you bring me here?!"

"Actually I had Tosen bring you here," Aizen chuckled," And you are here because you are either going to die or become my weapon."

To say I was surprised, would be an understatement. "I'd Rather die than be your weapon!!"

I glared even harder at him that before.

Aizen just chuckled a little louder and then smirked at me with a smug look on his face. " You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice between the two."

I stared at him in confusion," what you you mean by that?"

" I mean that what I am about to do will either kill you or turn you into my weapon, its as simple as that."

I felt my eyes widen in shock and fear. " And just what are you gonna do?!" It was at this moment I realized I was afraid of this man and what he could do, he did after all almost cut me in half during our first encounter. Without Orihime, I might have actually died back then.

Aizen paced around me in the room as he began his explanation. " You see Kurosaki-kun, I'm going to do a little experiment with the Hougyoku," Aizen stopped pacing and stood beside the bed next to the right side of my head.

" I'm going to try and reverse the roles you're hollow and shinigami powers play in you, in other words I'm going to turn you into an arrancar." He finished with a smirk as I stared in horror.

I couldn't even speak I was so shocked at what he said.

" For the process I needed you're human body to be destroyed, and I needed some of your hollow's DNA." Aizen continued with an amused expression. " Which is why I had Ulquiorra retrieve this." Aizen pulled out Ichigo's first hollow mask with the bottom half broken off, of his robes.

Before I could ask him any of the hundreds of questions swamping my brain, mainly about why my body needed to be destroyed, he continued. "When I use the Hougyoku, your body will be destroyed as the transformation takes place, and by the end of it, you'll either be dead or you'll be an arrancar."

Suddenly he placed the mask on top of my face and pulled out the Hougyoku from his robes.

Aizen touched it and released some of his spirit energy into it." Don't worry.....I'm almost sure it won't hurt...almost." Then he touched me with the Hougyoku.

Immediately there was pain. (A/N: I was listening to "My Last Breathe" By Evanescence when I wrote this part.) So much pain. I couldn't even scream or move or anything at all. It felt similar to the final encroachment of my chain of fate while I was in the shattered shaft. But it was like fifty times worse. The mask felt as if it was white hot and melting into my skin, I could feel tears running down the sides of my face.

I felt all of the spirit energy that had leaked out of me in the last three days suddenly try to return to my body, all I could hear was the screaming and scraping of it as it tried to fit into my human body. Where my hollow's hole usually was when I confronted him, I felt an empty burning much worse than the mask. My Body felt as if It could explode any second from the large amount of pain and spirit energy filling it.

All I could do was hold the last breathe I had taken and try to will some of the pain away. I felt so helpless.

" Seems I was mistaken, Oh well." Aizen's words were hardly loud enough to hear over the spirit energy riping into me mercilessly.

I wondered vaguely, if this was what death-true death felt like, before for the second time, everything for me, went black and I no longer had the energy to even think.

Well, Thats the first Chapter, Please don't flame, It's my first fanfiction. But Constructive Critisizim would be nice. R&R Thanks for reading. And let me know if you have any thoughts on the story.


	2. Strawberry in the Basket

**Hollowed Out Strawberry**

**Author: TheGh0stn01sees**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or it's character's, that title respectfully belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Pairing(s):**Grimm/Ichi, Uqui/Hime, One-sided Aiz/Ichi, and (as a totally random crack pairing ) Halibel/Rukia.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi(manXman), M-preg, yuri ( girlXgirl ), language, possible OOCness, and Arrancar!Ichigo.

**Summary: **Ichigo is kidnapped by Aizen, and is turned into an Arrancar!

After his transformation, not only does he lose his memories, but Grimmjow wants something from him. And it's not a Fight! { admittedly I suck at this summary -.- }

**Author's Note:**I have posted on my homepage/deviant art page a picture of my Arrancar!Ichigo. I won't go into much detail in the story about how the clothes look because describing clothes is unbelievably hard for me to do. I would Love to Thank all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited the first chapter and story. The reason it took me so long to finish this chapter is because I am sick and it took me a lot longer to look it over for errors, which there still might be some, since I'm still sick. Ugh. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^-^

"talking" _"Thinking"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: **Strawberry in the Basket

**Ichigo's POV**

I blinked my eyes open tiredly. All I could see was white, and I wondered for a moment where I was before questions flooded my mind. Questions like, _"Who am I?"_ and _"Why am I here?"_. Things I should have known but didn't. It was strange, not knowing anything about myself. I knew answers to math questions, different books and their plots. But I didn't know how I knew them.

I turned my head. I was in a large white room with black and gray furnishing. A white door with a black handle was directly in my line of sight across the room. There was a small Grey sofa and a black side-table next to it. As questions continued to pop up in my mind something deep in my gut told me that being here wasn't right.

This feeling I got from just being in this place that I knew almost nothing about was strong. I sat up slowly and noticed a small mirror hanging on the wall next to the bed. I got up from the bed and walked slowly over to the mirror. A feeling similar to the strong 'I-shouldn't-be-here' feeling suddenly mad it's self known.

"_Have I always looked like this?" _Was the first thought in my head as I looked at my face in the dark reflective glass. I didn't seem to remember having a broken piece of a hollow's mask over my right eye. The mask was just the eye hole and upper jaw. Then I wondered how I knew what a hollow was. There was also a red mark on my left cheek under my eye. It looked like to red stripe joined at their tips.

The mirror was big enough for me to see the top of my head to the middle of my stomach. I looked myself over in the mirror. If I hadn't been wearing a V-necked shirt I'm sure I would have missed the gaping hole in my chest where my heart should have been.

I realized that I must be a hollow, an Arrancar to be exact. For some reason that upset me. _"What the fuck?!" _Alright, it more than upset me. My thoughts strayed again to how I knew what hollows and Arrancars were. My negative feelings for the place and what I was wasn't helping the fact that I woke up not remembering anything pertaining to important things in my life.

My dad. My mom. Any siblings I may have had. My friends if I had any. My enemies. I could remember nothing. I didn't know whether or not I should have been hurting emotionally because I couldn't remember any of them. I touched the lower part of my hollow mask gently. It tingled a little, which surprised me. Well, if that tingled I wonder....

I was about to touch the inside of my hollow hole when I heard the door open. I turned my head suddenly towards the sound of the door opening and the person walking in. It was a man with brown slicked-back hair, cold brown eyes and a seemingly warm smile plastered onto his face.

I don't know why but I didn't like this man, the feeling was that same one I got about not belonging in this place. "Ah, my apologies," the man started,"I didn't know you were awake I should have knocked." It was obvious to me that he wasn't really sorry.

" Who are you?!" I sounded more panicked than I had wanted to. I took a defensive stance as I waited for his answer.

"You don't remember me Ichigo?" His face showed nothing more or less than amusement. He must have noticed my confusion at the name he addressed me by."You don't even remember your own name." It was a statement not a question. He took it upon himself to answer my unspoken and spoken questions.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen and your name is Kurosaki Ichigo."The man, who I now knew as Aizen, had a smug look on his face as he spoke to me. "I made you what you are right now, so in a way you could look at me as either your creator or as the source of all your memory problems."

Aizen took a step towards me and my defensive stance, which had been slowly relaxing, returned to it's original intensity. "Don't come any closer!" I didn't trust him at all. My instincts all told me that he was a shinigami and I was a hollow, therefore we were enemies no matter what he said.

Because of my feelings and instincts working together, creating nothing but a negative attitude towards him, I was not about to let down any of my defenses and if he made a wrong move I'd attack to kill. "Calm down, I won't hurt you Kurosaki-kun." He didn't even seem to be threatened by me.

After a while I calmed down and reluctantly relaxed. I sat on the edge of the bed."Why are you here? And why am I here?" He took a seat on the small sofa. "I came in here to check on you and make sure you weren't deteriorating." Aizen paused and seemed to think something over quickly. "You are here because you are to be a special back-up weapon in a plan of mine."

"_Again, What the fuck?!" _I hoped my surprise didn't show on my face. _"Is he fucking serious?!"_

As I got over my shock, I without thought or hesitation replied. "You have quite a way with words...." Even I could hear the sarcasm dripping from the words.

It was quiet for a while after I spoke. I wondered if he be furious or upset at my sarcasm. That is until he shocked me again by laughing. Or it might have just been chuckling. Noises seemed louder in this large quiet room.

Aizen calmed back down fairly quickly. "Very good, I see your personality hasn't been damaged very much." He stood up and walked to the door. " Just one thing before I go though," He paused and in all seriousness said,"You may not leave your room without my permission." Then he left, leaving no room for argument.

"_Like hell I'll listen to him!" _I sat there and waited a while so I knew he'd be at least fairly far away from the room I was in. Then I got up and went to the door and opened it.

Only to find myself in another, even bigger, room. There were, like the other room, very few things in this room. A bookshelf, a large sofa, a side-table next the sofa, a small coat rack holding a white sleeveless jacket, and a tall lamp. All in all it was pretty much bare considering it's size. I walked towards another door, the only other door that is, and picked up the jacket along the way.

Putting it on, I opened the next door intent on disobeying the man that thought just because he was the reason I was there, that he could order me around like I was some slave or servant. I didn't care if he was strong or not, my instincts told me he wasn't to be trusted and if I can't trust him, why should I obey him?

As soon as I opened the door I came face to face with a hallway wall and some random guy asleep on the floor. _"Probably my 'Guard',whatever." _I stepped over him and pulled the large hood of the jacket up, over my head. The hallway went two ways. I decided to pick at random and went left.

It seemed like I was walking forever, but it was probably only 20 minutes or less. Sure enough I managed to bump into somebody. He was pretty tall, with sort of long black hair, an eye-patch over his left eye, and some weird dish shaped clothing behind his head. He didn't look too happy, because I actually DID bump into him.

"Sorry..." I said quietly, I was just exploring after all. But if a fight did break out, then I'd just have to kick his ass and get back to walking around this huge place. But he seemed to not really care. It was the guy behind him that seemed upset. He was much shorter than the other guy, with short brown hair and again an eye-patch over one of his eyes.

" How dare you bump into Nnoitra-sama!" He basically screamed at me. Well at least I knew what to call the tall guy. "Shut up Tesla." Nnoitra seemed impatient and looked like he just wanted to get somewhere. That or he was just really bored and annoyed with the other guy, now known as Tesla.

I moved in a way that would allow Nnoitra and Tesla to pass me without physical contact. But Tesla, it seemed, didn't hear Nnoitra's previous demand. "What is your name?! I'll report this to Aizen-sama!" I had enough of this. I promptly shoved Tesla out of my way and walked pass Nnoitra. Even when, if I turned around and looked back and didn't see them, I could hear Tesla's angry ranting.

I was a little angry too. Probably the mention of Aizen. But soon I forgot about Tesla and continued to look around. Finally I came across a door, the first one since leaving my room. It was a pale blue color, with a big black six painted onto it. I reached for the door knob and opened it.

* * *

I'm Sorry if there were any confusing parts, again I am sick. When I feel better I'll take a better [ less blurry ] look at this chapter and if I find it did not turn out as originally planned I will either A) delete it and fix it on my PC then resubmit it, or B) just fix it in my Documents.

Another thing is I am sorry for the little cliff hanger. There will I admit, be a little bit of GrimmIchi action in the next chapter. So please hang in there with me! Oh yeah and free hugs and cookies to those that review! ^-^ [ but I don't mind not getting reviews as long as I know somebody is reading! 3 ]


	3. My Strawberry!

_**Hollowed Out Strawberry**_

**Author: TheGh0stn01sees**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or it's character's, that title respectfully belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Pairing(s):**Grimm/Ichi, Uqui/Hime, One-sided Aiz/Ichi, one-sided Nnoi/Ichi, and (as a totally random crack pairing ) Halibel/Rukia.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi(manXman), M-preg, yuri ( girlXgirl ), language, possible OOCness, and Arrancar!Ichigo.

**Summary: **Ichigo is kidnapped by Aizen, and is turned into an Arrancar!

After his transformation, not only does he lose his memories, but Grimmjow wants something from him. And it's not a Fight! { admittedly I suck at this summary -.- }

**Author's Note: **For those of you that don't know, my Internet router broke and I had to wait for a new one to post this. I'm very sorry for the wait and Thank you for all of you who waited patiently and reviewed/alerted/favorited my story.* passes out cookies for said people* And another thing....I hate Grimmjow's Grammar. *shudders at writing his lines again*

"talking" "_Thinking"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: **My Strawberry!

**Normal POV**

When Ichigo opened the door with the giant six on it he found that he was staring at what appeared to be a wall of tan muscle. Soon he realized that this wall was actually a chest. It was hard to ignore the large scar on this chest, but he managed to look up at the face that belonged to the chest.

Ichigo was shocked or maybe surprised and confused after opening to door to find he was blocked by a chest. But the man who was doing the blocking looked much more surprised and confused than Ichigo felt. The man had sky blue hair, a darker shade of blue eyes, and teal markings next to his eyes. His mask was just the lower and upper jaw of some type of wild animal, it rested on the right side of his face. Ichigo had also noticed he was missing his left arm.

Them man seemed to get over his shock, because he grabbed Ichigo roughly by his arm and pulled him into the room.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Ichigo tried to get out of the man's grip, but he held on firmly. The man kicked the door closed and shoved Ichigo down onto a dark blue couch.

The room's walls were white, but the carpet and furniture were all either a shade of blue or black. Ichigo was regretting ever leaving 'his' room. The man put his hand in his pocket, if you could call it that. "How the hell did ya get in Hueco Mundo Kurosaki?!" Ichigo stared at him in confusion. "How do you know my name...and who are you?"

The man stared at him for what seemed like an hour or two, then he seemed to see something out of the ordinary and pushed Ichigo's hood down. He seemed shocked. "H-hey! What was that for!?...I Asked you who you were..." The man shook his head and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Ya don' remember me?" He ran his hand through his blue locks and leaned back on the couch. "It's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques...Why is your mask like that and again, how'd ya get here?" Ichigo blinked a couple times. "How can I remember you I've never seen you before...and ...I've always been here or at least for as long as I can remember...which isn't very long at all anyway..." The last part was a little more than a whisper to himself, but Grimmjow heard it anyway.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee, "Did ya hit your head or somethin'? Ya still haven't answered why your mask is like that either, don' ya have some kinda time limit or somethin' for it?" Ichigo blinked again and brought his hand up to touch the rim of the eye part of his mask. "Time limit? I'm an arrancar, shouldn't my mask always be like this?"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide in shock, but he quickly recovered. "Your not an Arrancar, Your a shinigami!" His voice got quieter and softer, "Aren't you?" Ichigo gently but firmly tugged at his Hollow mask to prove that it was indeed stuck to his face. "It won't come off, and besides.." Ichigo sat up straight and pushed his jacket off, revealing the hollow hole, " Only Hollows have this don't they?"

Once again Grimmjow was caught off guard but, like before he covered it up quickly. Instead of asking questions, Grimmjow brought his hand up to Ichigo's Hollow hole. His fingers traced the rim of it lightly as if testing it to see if it was real or not. Ichigo shivered as though a cold chill passed through his entire being. This action did not go unnoticed by Grimmjow.

Reluctantly Grimmjow removed his fingers. "...Yeah, only hollows have em'..." He seemed to be eying Ichigo's Hollow hole and his mask, eyes darting back and forth between the two. "Why did you think I was a shinigami?..." Grimmjow leaned back into the cushions of the couch and sighed, obviously thinking something over. Finally coming to a decision he leaned forward with his elbow resting on his knee again.

"Ya were a shinigami, but ya must'a died and turned int'a a hollow.....then Aizen turned ya int'a an Arrancar....or at least thats the best I can come up with.." Ichigo blinked a couple of times and sighed. _"It's the best explanation I've got so far...."_ Ichigo went to get up but was promptly pulled right back into the seat.

"Who said ya could just leave! Ya may not remember me from when ya was a shinigami, but I remember ya!" Ichigo glared at him, "So what could you possibly want from me now that I'm not your enemy any more?!"(1) Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's arm and lifted his hand up to lightly touch Ichigo's unmasked cheek, gently brushing it with his thumb.

"...I wanna new kinda relationship with ya....probably the exact opposite of our old one..."

Ichigo felt his face heat up a little as Grimmjow's words sank in. "W-ha!...B-but....I'm a guy!" Despite his protest, Ichigo might as well have melted at Grimmjow's touch. Especially since his attitude and appearance brought Ichigo to believe that he wasn't usually gentle with anybody at all. Ichigo lifted his hands up, one gripped Grimmjow's arm and the other he placed over Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow was expecting his hand and arm to be pulled away and for his words earlier to be rejected. Ichigo thought about it seriously. Grimmjow seems to be gentle with him, and Ichigo could use the companionship. Grimmjow also seemed to genuinely want a relationship with him, and Ichigo wanted at least one ally in this place. In the end it was Ichigo's instincts that won the battle in his mind of what to do.

"....Alright..." Ichigo replied quietly. It was silent for a few minutes and Ichigo kept his hands where they were, Grimmjow was stunned, to say the least, that Ichigo had accepted his request. However indirect the request might have been, Ichigo wasn't stupid and knew that Grimmjow wanted him for a more-than-friends type of relationship.

Grimmjow decided that he'd had enough of the awkward silence and suddenly gripped Ichigo's face firmly, but not enough to hurt him, and pulled his face towards his. Their lips met and Grimmjow gladly took control of the kiss he had initiated. Ichigo didn't know what to do, but he tried his best to not look like an idiot.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but was actually short and passionate. Grimmjow didn't stop after this kiss though, he trailed little kissed along his jawline and neck until he reached a particular spot between Ichigo's neck and shoulder. If Ichigo felt like he was melting before, well now he was just dissolving at Grimmjow's attentions.

But, Grimmjow stopped suddenly, " before I continue, Do ya really wan' this?" Ichigo was just desperate to have Grimmjow kissing him again. " Yes!" Grimmjow smirked to himself before sinking his teeth into the spot he stopped at.

Ichigo wanted to scream at the pain, but he couldn't make a sound, or move for that matter. But, after a couple of seconds it wasn't so bad anymore. It was like a warm numbness was spreading from Grimmjow's bite to ease the pain he was causing. Grimmjow pulled his hand away from Ichigo's grip, never letting go of the hold he had on Ichigo's neck. Slowly, he guided his hand down to the hem of Ichigo's pants. Carefully, he unbuttoned and unzipped them. Releasing his hold on Ichigo's neck, he placed licks and kisses on the wound in an almost apologetic manner.

Grimmjow's hand slipped into Ichigo's pants and he found that Ichigo was half-hard. Ichigo involuntarily moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's hand, and arched into it. When Grimmjow was just about to try and pull Ichigo's pants off, the door opened.

"I know you don't want to hear it but you have a mis-" A short feminine arrancar waltzed in and was silenced, mid-sentence at the scene before him. He had walked in to announce that Grimmjow had been assigned a mission. "Luppi! Get the fuck outta' my room and tell me later!!" Luppi stood there speechless while staring at the Ex Espada whom was hovering over a gorgeous, flushed, orange haired Arrancar he'd never seen before.

Luppi finally snapped out of his daze and ran out of the room with a red face. Grimmjow reluctantly got up and closed the door. Ichigo sat up and lightly touched the bite mark that Grimmjow had made to find that it had already healed and only left a dark bruise.

He didn't know why he had lost his composure so quickly to Grimmjow and felt a little embarrassed, but Ichigo just thought " _At least it's better than him hating me and wanting to kill me_." Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow who was still standing by the door. "Y-you...You aren't going to continue?" Grimmjow turned to him and smirked.

"I forgot that ya didn't know everything about Arrancars." Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and leaned in for another kiss, this one was quick and simple. "I don't wanta drive ya away by rushing everything, even though I marked ya, ya can still have somebody else for a mate if I make a wrong move....Ya need ta learn some more about how an Arrancar relationship works before we take the next step anyway."

Ichigo was completely taken by surprise at Grimmjow's concern about what he'd think. Ichigo still felt like it wasn't a normal behavior for somebody like the Blue-haired Espada. Ichigo gave him an appreciative smile and stood up, fixing his pants in the process. "Thanks" Ichigo didn't know what else to say.

"Don't mention it," Grimmjow sighed and leaned forward, "If ya need help with understanding the mating habits of Arrancars, just go to an Espada named Harribel." Grimmjow would have suggested Szayel, but he didn't trust the bastard to keep his hands off of his strawberry. Ichigo leaned in to embrace Grimmjow, who didn't know how to respond and hesitantly hugged him back with his only arm.

Ichigo let go, blushing and looking off to the side. "Maybe I should get back to my room, and then I'll see you after your mission is over with?" Grimmjow smirked again. "Yeah, then if ya feel up to it we might just actually get to mating, because I promise as soon as you say we can I'm gonna lock us up in a room and we won't be comin' out for a long time!"

This response made Ichigo's face go bright red and stutter. Grimmjow laughed and opened the door for him. " Don't forget yur jacket." Ichigo quickly put on his jacket and walked out of the room still red in the face. "an' Don't let anybody else touch ya! Or I'll Slaughter em'." For some reason that made Ichigo want to get to his room faster. He put his hood on and threw a quick " I won't!" over his shoulder.

Grimmjow closed the door after walking out of his room and started off in the opposite direction Ichigo went. Ichigo wasn't very happy to bump into Tesla and Nnoitra again. Thankfully not literally like before. Tesla glared at him angrily while Nnoitra just grunted in acknowledgement, seeming annoyed at something.

But all in all Ichigo made it to his room to find the guard still sleeping and when he got back into his room, couldn't stop staring at his mating mark in the mirror. It was just unbelievable that one short trip out of his room allowed him to gain something, he considered to be like a family member. A mate. A life Partner, hopefully. And an Ally. He silently wondered to himself what his next trip out of his room would be like. He'd find out tomorrow, when he went to see Harribel.

* * *

AN: Okay, I finally got a new Router so I could upload this. My nerves got to me at the last minute so I changed the Lemon/Lime part so I could strengthen the relationship a little more. But, The Kissing was nessasary so Grimmjow could Mark the little Strawberry. And I have found a great way to shove Nnoitra in here as a major part in the story for those of you who care. Again thanks for taking the time to read. Hugs to all whom R&R! See you next chapter!


End file.
